


Unspoken

by wuyanwutu



Series: Past & New [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3809548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuyanwutu/pseuds/wuyanwutu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Quinn and Rachel met when they were young?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When you were six, you dads took you to another town where you met a chubby girl, hazel eyes behind glasses, sitting alone in the playground, almost crying. So you walked to her, and asked her why she looked so sad. She looked up at you, a little frightened. You smiled at her, told her your name, asked her if you could play with her. She hesitated first, then nodded, shyly whispering her name was Lucy as you sat besides her. She told you she had no friends and kids made fun of her. You knew the pain because you barely had friends as well. Then the idea came to you. You said you could be her friend. Her smile was so bright. Then she told you her favorite books and you told her about Broadway shows and how you liked golden stars. Hours were minutes and your dads told you that it was time to leave. Both standing, you kissed her cheek to say goodbye. She kissed your nose and told you that your nose were perfect, after you told her you didn't like your nose. You never smiled brighter and promised to see her again. 

But school started, and you never got the chance to visit. Years passed, you forgot, almost, about the chubby girl. Then you met this perfect cheerio. At first sight, her hazel eyes reminded you of that girl, to whom you made an unfulfilled promise. You wondered for a second if she was her before she slushied you. This Quinn girl's hazel eyes lingered a second longer on you, almost making you think she regretted it, but instead, she called you "manhand". Since then, she daily slushied you. You should feel furious. You did. But afterwards, her hazel eyes would always linger just that one second longer on you, which made you heart ache, for unknown reasons. 

Until one day, you knew, Quinn Fabray was actually Lucy Quinn Fabary. She ran to her and asked if she was her. She said with stone cold face, "I'm not. Even if I was, I'm not anymore." And she left, never looking back. You tried to apologize for failing to make your visit. She said almost nonchalantly, "Forget about it." Her hazel eyes clouded with feelings that you didn't understand.

Graduation party at Puck's house. Drinking, gaming, laughing, all were saying goodbyes. Spin bottle game. You were half drunk and you found kissing Brittney, Blain, again, was quite fun until the bottle pointed at one Quinn Fabary. You never felt that frightened before, for reasons beyond your half-drunk mind's understanding. Finn huffed. You stuttered nos. The rest mumbled lame and dissatisfactory, and Santana said "fucking no way you're gonna get away from this!" All ended when the blonde shrugged, "Why not." Then she leaned over and kissed you, uncertain first, then harder, as if her life depended on it. You, breathless, never thought a kiss could be so overwhelming…and alive. Then she pulled back, laughing as if nothing happened. Soon, through your unfocused eyes, you saw her retreating to the back door. You excused yourself not soon after and found her leaning against the rail. You whispered her name, she looked back but didn't say anything. You took the place next to her. Words evaded you, so rarely.  
"Quinn, I…"You started, "I don't understand."  
"Don't understand what?" She looked forward, never in your direction.  
You bit your lower lip, that word escaped uncertainly, "Us…"  
She sighed, hesitation on her face, and then took a slow, deep breath, hazel eyes boring into your soul, "Maybe one day I will finally find the courage to tell you the story of this silly little girl. But for now," She turned and stepped forward to close the little distance between you, "It's time to say goodbye, Rachel." Then she leaned down, kissed you on your nose and left.  
Not until Finn's thumb was rubbing the tears on your cheek did you break your staring at empty space. "You are crying." He confused as he took you into his arms.  
"Am I?" You mumbled.  
The lingering hazel eyes, the unnamed heartaches, the undefined connections. You wondered if your tears were for something that could have been the most wonderful but lost before you even had a taste on.


	2. Chapter 2

This time, let's just pretend no one had found out about Lucy Quinn Fabary.  
You never understood. You never understood one Quinn Fabary. When the first time you met this perfect cheerio, this prettiest girl you ever met, you forgot to breathe for one second. Only one second, because she slushied you just that one second later. However, this Quinn girl's hazel eyes lingered a second longer on you afterwards, almost making you think she regretted it, but instead, she called you "manhand". Since then, she daily slushied you. You felt furious. But afterwards, her hazel eyes would always linger just that one second longer on you,always making you wonder, why always fixated on you and…why her hazel eyes looked so full of something always ached your heart?

Graduation party at Puck's house. Drinking, gaming, laughing, all were saying goodbyes. Spin bottle game. You were half drunk and you found kissing Brittney, Blain, again, was quite fun until the bottle pointed at one Quinn Fabary. You never felt so panicked before, for reasons beyond your half-drunk mind's understanding, since you two seemed to have already made peace with each other more than six months, even almost friends. Finn huffed. You nervously stuttered nos. The rest mumbled lame and dissatisfactory, and Santana scoffed "fucking no way you're gonna get away from this!" All ended when the blondie shrugged, "Why not." Then she leaned over and kissed you, uncertain first, then harder, as if her life depended on it. You, breathless, never thought a kiss could be so overwhelming…and alive. Then she pulled back, laughing as if nothing happened. Soon, through your unfocused eyes, you saw her retreating to the back door. You excused yourself not soon after and found her leaning against the rail. You whispered her name, she looked back but didn't say anything. You took the place next to her. Words evaded you, so rarely.   
"Quinn, I…"You started, "I don't understand."  
"Don't understand what?" She looked forward, never in your direction.  
You bit your lower lip, that word escaped uncertainly, "Us…"  
She sighed, hesitation on her face, and then took a slow, deep breath, hazel eyes boring into your soul, "Maybe one day I will finally find the courage to tell you the story of this silly little girl. But for now," She turned and stepped forward to close the little distance between you, "It's time to say goodbye, Rachel." Then she leaned down, kissed you on your nose and left.  
Not until Finn's thumb was rubbing the tears on your cheek did you break your staring at empty space. "You are crying." He confused as he took you into his arms.  
"Am I?" You mumbled.   
The lingering hazel eyes, the unnamed heartaches, the undefined connections. You wondered if your tears were for something that could have been the most wonderful but lost before you even had a taste on.

 

When you were six, you dads took you to another town where you met a chubby girl, hazel eyes behind glasses, sitting alone in the playground, almost crying. So you walked to her, and asked her why she looked so sad. She looked up at you, a little frightened. You smiled at her, told her your name, asked her if you could play with her. She hesitated first, then nodded, shyly whispering her name was Lucy as you sat besides her. She told you she had no friends and kids made fun of her. You knew the pain because you barely had friends as well. Then the idea came to you. You said you could be her friend. Her smile was so bright. Then she told you her favorite books and you told her about Broadway shows and how you liked golden stars. Hours were minutes and your dads told you that it was time to leave. Both standing, you kissed her cheek to say goodbye. She kissed your nose and told you that your nose were perfect, after you told her you didn't like your nose. You never smiled brighter and promised to see her again. However, school started, and you never got the chance to visit.


End file.
